


Una navidad feliz para Rey

by Victhoriv



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victhoriv/pseuds/Victhoriv
Summary: En vísperas de navidad, la ciudad capital de Coruscant siempre a sido un caos para estas fechas y nadie más lo puede saber mejor que la propia Rey ¿cómo es que un día tan especial para las personas puede ser tan tortuoso para ella?AU UA
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

El calor.

Amaba el sentir del sol en mi hermosa y tostada piel. Era de las mejores sensaciones que había dejado en Jakku desde me mudé de ahí. Ahora en la playa, eran placenteras las sensaciones de bellos recuerdos de mi ciudad natal, agregando un toque de esa satisfacción el estar tendida en una cómoda silla de playa, con el dulce aroma de la brisa marina y el ligero toque del embriagador olor al alcohol que se aproximaba con la simpática señorita que atendía a los hospedantes.

\- Señorita Rey, aquí tiene su bebida. - Algo ebria, le di las gracias con la mejor sonrisa que podía entregar en esos momentos. Le entregué la copa vacía y le dije, intentando hacer una muy mala cara de sobria, que me trajera otra más por favor.

Ya había perdido la cuenta cuántas copas llevaba, es más, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había llegado a esa playa, y mucho menos cuando había tomado la decisión de darme unas no merecidas vacaciones en estas caóticas fechas.

Pero mi hora feliz empezó a terminar cuando el sonido ensordecedor parecido a una sirena empezó a desvanecer la bella imagen de la arena blanca y el mar.

Era mi alarma.

Ese maldito sonido me estaba sacando de uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en semanas.

Me di mi tiempo para abrir mis aún pegados y cansados ojos por la horrenda jornada que me tocó ayer. Estábamos en vísperas de navidad, y en la tienda que trabajaba era un caos con los olvidadizos compradores.

Estiré mi brazo para apagar la bulliciosa alarma de mi celular, despertando de paso a BB8 que dormía a mi lado. Ya con los ojos un poco más abierto pude visualizar la hora que marcaba mi teléfono y se me quitó toda la pereza que tenía encima. Mis calentitas mantas que me cubrían del nevado clima de Coruscant volaron de mi cama junto con mi pobre gato.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para comenzar mi turno. Demonios, debía correr a mi trabajo.

No era de la costumbre de darme duchas por las noches, pero en estas fechas lo ameritaba, aún con el frio clima de la ciudad, pues la tienda me hacía sudar con todas las vueltas que tenía que dar para satisfacer los deseos de los clientes. Por lo menos no molestaría con malos olores a la gente por mi atraso.

Sólo me tomó cinco minutos alistarme con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Mi departamento era un total caos, no había podido ordenar ningún día por los turnos intensivos donde Maz. Esquivé todo lo tirado en el piso mientras dejaba todo preparado para BB8, agarré mis llaves de la mesa de la cocina, mi celular y volé de ahí.

No sin antes de despedirme con una caricia a mi peludo hijo.

Bajé tan rápido por las escaleras de emergencia como me dieron las piernas con una increíble coordinación. Ni siquiera había tiempo para tropezarme ahora.

\- ¡Señorita Rey!, otra vez tarde- me gritó animado el conserje esperándome con la puerta abierta para que saliera sin contratiempos.

Era un amor el Señor Lando conmigo, cuando escuchaba mi estrepitoso bajar por las escaleras el saltaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta, para que no me detuviera en ningún momento para correr a mi trabajo. - ¡Gracias Señor Lando, se lo compensaré pronto! – le grité mientras me alejaba del edificio.

Vivía a unas siete cuadras del local de Maz, un negocio de artículos de figura de caricaturas, famosos juegos e historietas. Realmente la dueña era una verdadera aficionada, una mujer de su edad interesada en cosas como esas era como encontrar una mina de oro.

En la tienda compartía labores con otra chica, Rose Tico, llevaba algunos años más que yo ahí. Ella fue la que me dio todos los tips e indicaciones de cómo funcionaba todo, ya que la jefa solo estaba en las mañanas para verificar si llegábamos a la hora, y se quedaba algunos unos minutos extra los días que llegaba la mercadería.

Se que no era para morirse entrar un día atrasada, pero ya era la décima vez en este mes que llegaba tarde. De seguro que esta vez me despedía. Pero después de Navidad, sería muy feo de su parte correrme en una época del año donde el amor y ambiente familiar eran el pilar fundamental para estas fiestas.

Aunque Maz sabía por qué me comportaba así en este periodo del año.

Hace unos tres años, mi ocupación era un tanto distinta a la de ahora, en aquel tiempo trabajaba como ingeniera mecánica en el área de aeronáutica. Era la encargada del mantenimiento de los aviones del ejército y los aviones comerciales de la ciudad de Aldeeran. En ese entonces, me encontraba en la base revisando unos planos en mi oficina cuando uno de los oficiales de la armada entró a informarme lo que estaba sucediendo con el vuelo comercial 772 hacia la ciudad de Canto Bight al otro lado del mundo.

Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Después de que el oficial me comunicara que el avión había perdido contacto con la torre de control, mi cuerpo se volvió de piedra, dejándome con el nudo en el estómago más espantoso que había tenido en mi vida. Mi bilis empezó a subir por mi garganta. No logré escuchar nada más después que el oficial me diera la noticia, porque el zumbido que se ancló en mis oídos hizo que me desconectara del espacio-tiempo del lugar.

Era el vuelo en donde viajaban mis padres.

De forma de agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo y apoyo que me entregaron para lograr obtener un título profesional, les regalé un viaje con todo pagado a la ciudad de Canto Bight, porque desde pequeña me comentaron que cuando terminara mis estudios juntarían un poco de dinero para ir, y vivir su sueño veinteañero de tener unas noches alocadas en la capital de la diversión y los casinos. Y ni si quiera alcanzaron a encontrarse con el cielo de ciudad.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

El avión desapareció en medio del océano en el camino de ida para allá. Fue una noticia que conmocionó al mundo entero. Los medios estuvieron días mostrando en la televisión los informes de la búsqueda del vuelo 772, recordándome una y otra y otra vez que mis padres estaban desaparecidos en medio de la nada.

Fueron los peores días de mi vida, la incertidumbre no me dejó dormir ninguna noche.

Abandoné mi trabajo después que las autoridades dieran por finalizada la búsqueda sin éxito alguno. No quería saber nada que se relacionara con aviones jamás en mi vida.

Al cabo de unos pocos días después del accidente la aerolínea indemnizó a todos los familiares directos de los pasajeros desaparecidos, quebrando por la exuberante cantidad de dinero que se nos entregó.

La suma fue para vivir sin trabajar por lo menos tres vidas seguidas.

Pero, aunque tuviera en mi poder toda la riqueza del mundo, nada me regresaría el amor que sólo me podían transmitir mis padres.

Después del funeral, estuve meses en Aldeeran sin salir de mi departamento. Sólo salía de ahí cuando tenía que abastecer mi despensa y nada más. No acepté visitas de mis familiares, ni de mis compañeros de trabajo en ese entonces. Solo quería hundirme en mi miseria y salir a flote de ahí con todas las lágrimas que soltaba, repitiendo el proceso todos los días.

Hasta que tomé las riendas de mi vida de nuevo.

Decidí cambiarme de ciudad para dejar los malos aires atrás y me mudé a la ciudad capital de Curuscant, al otro lado del país.

Me pude haber tomado la libertad de regodearme con todo el dinero que contaba, pero aún así me compré algo modesto en el centro de la urbe.

Estuve algunas semanas sin trabajar, recorriendo las alborotadas y ruidosas calles de Coruscant, deleitándome de sus kilométricamente altos edificios que llegaban a tapar el observar del cielo por la cantidad exuberante que había en su centro, y sus fluorescentes señaléticas que tenían ciertos comerciales de famosas marcas.

Hasta el día de hoy me impresiono por todas esas cosas que vi por primera vez que pisé el asfalto de la capital, y todavía no me deja de sorprender todo lo que me puede llegar a entregar el solo ir a realizar unas simples compras al supermercado. Incluso, una de las bellas experiencias que me regaló en mis paseos para conocer la urbe aún la tengo hospedado en mi casa.

Mi hermoso hijo gatuno BB8.

Fue en una de mis caminatas por la mañana en busca de un rico café que me crucé con unas chicas de una fundación que estaban recaudando dinero para los animales vulnerables, y de paso regalando cachorros y gatitos. Eran unas ternuras, por mí me hubiera llevado a todos conmigo, pero mi departamento era pequeño y tener a perros encerrados así sería una tortura para ellos.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de raptarlos, y me llevé solo un gatito anaranjado que me había agarrado cariño cuando me quedé conversando con las chicas. También tomé la oportunidad de la instancia de aportar a la fundación con algo de dinero, quería que a ninguno de los chiquitines les faltara nada antes de que consiguieran un hogar. Desde entonces que no he dejado de dar mi cuota mensual.

Estuve con BB8 en casa hasta que aprendió a quedarse solo, y cuando dio señales de querer su espacio aproveché de inmediato para salir a buscar un trabajo, y así de igual manera el volver a reconectarme un poco con el mundo real. Y conseguí el que tengo ahora, a la semana de haber empezado a empapelar con currículos en todo el comercio del centro de la capital.

Fue agradable volver a la vida laboral, mi empleo era genial. Mi compañera y mi jefa siempre fueron agradables conmigo. Es más, la jefa, aunque fuera exigente con nosotras, siempre nos daba todas las facilidades para lo que necesitáramos, sobre todo cuando pasé mi primer diciembre atendiendo con ella.

Recuerdo que estábamos con Rose y la señora Maz atendiendo a los clientes, y como siempre, era una mañana agitada por las fechas. Sin embargo, ni eso detuvo mi escuchar en la televisión de la tienda lo que estaban transmitiendo. Se cumplía un año del fatídico accidente del vuelo 772.

Pensé que lo había superado, de verdad. Incluso, había olvidado la fecha que había sucedido. Pero me quedé helada con lo que transmitían en las noticias. Volver a sentir los mismos malestares que tuve cuando me enteré del suceso fue de lo más asqueroso del mundo.

Maz no tardó mucho en hilar los cabos sueltos. Desde ahí, mi jefa de cierto modo me empezó a dar trato especial para el mes de diciembre. Pero, aun así, con lo comprensiva que es mi jefa, nunca me he aprovechado de su buena disposición, por eso el resto del año era la mujer más puntual del mundo, y cuando necesitaba ayuda extra, siempre estoy yo para cubrirlo y así compensar todas mis futuras faltas para el final de año.

De todas maneras, ni con eso me iba a salvar del regaño de la señora Maz que me iba a brindar cuando llegara a su tienda, a menos que, en dos minutos corriera las siete cuadras sin detenerme, cosa que veía imposible con toda la gente que transitaba a estas horas por la vereda.

Tampoco iba a tomar algún taxi, por estas horas iban todos llenos, y el tráfico en la mañana era terrible. Toda la gente que iba a sus trabajos a esta altura de la mañana era porque estaban igual de atrasados que yo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás, hoy no iba a llegar tan tarde como lo tenía presupuestado.

Me habían tocado casi todos los semáforos peatonales en verde y por la nevada de anoche, había menos gente transitando por las calles. Fue perfecto. Sólo me faltaba cruzar la última avenida de enfrente para arribar e instalarme en mi puesto.

Pero parece que todo el tiempo que me ahorré con lo otro, se acumuló en un único semáforo, justo el que estaba en la esquina cerca del negocio.

Era desesperante ver cómo los segundos transcurrían más lentos de lo normal en el contador, estaba segura de que el maldito aparato lo hacía a propósito. Pero no tenía que dejar que mi desesperación oliera, si lo hacía, el dichoso semáforo transformaría los segundos en horas, y haría que llegara tan tarde que Maz no tendría más alternativa que correrme de mi empleo.

Tampoco tenía la posibilidad de cruzar así nada más, justo hoy en víspera de navidad había más tráfico de lo habitual en esta vía que casi siempre era poco transitada. No me quedaba de otra, tenía que quedarme en la esquina.

La espera fue eterna, pero por fin el contador llegó a cero.

Se me ocurrió la genial idea de sacar mi teléfono en pleno maratón por cruzar, para ver exactamente cuántos minutos tenía de retraso. Cuando lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, mi mano se transformó en mantequilla y no pude mantener el aparato por más de un segundo bajo mi control, cayendo de forma escandalosa al suelo. Tuve que retroceder algunos pasos de lo que había avanzado para tomarlo de nuevo, y mientras me cercioraba que la pantalla estuviera bien, choqué con mi nariz el maldito poste del contador del semáforo, estrellando con el frío y húmedo pavimento mi trasero.

¿Había alguna forma de arruinar más este día?

Pero seis manitas fueron a mi rescate para ayudar a levantarme del suelo y ver cómo me encontraba.

-¿Rey? - Diablos, que vergüenza, el sujeto me conocía.

Por suerte, mis manos aún se encontraban en mi nariz para tapar mi vergüenza, y mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

-Si – expresé con dolor.

-¿Rey Palpatine? - ¿por qué el extraño conocía mi apellido?

-Si, la mismísima-


	2. DOSU

Me había mudado a una ciudad muy lejos de Jakku y Aldeeran para que no pasara exactamente esto, de encontrarme con gente que me conociera en la calle.

De igual modo, no aguanté la curiosidad, tenía un tono de voz que no me sonaba para nada familiar y me sorprendía que conociera mi apellido. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con la cara de una persona que tenía un aire familiar. Aunque mi cara no le hizo entender eso al muchacho.

-Soy Ben. No sé si me recuerdas –

Me sentí de lo peor, no tenía la menor idea de quién era y me hablaba en una forma como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si en un tiempo muy lejano hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos.

Me tuve que tragar toda su cara de decepción cuando notó que no sabía de quién se trataba.

Pero me di un tiempo para pensar con el cerebro menos revuelto, a recapitular en mi cabeza quiénes de las personas que se había cruzado en mi camino tenía el nombre Ben.

Familiares noup. Amigos Noup. Ex Compañeros de trabajo noup. Conocidos noup. Compañeros de la universidad sip. ¡Bingo!

Si, ahora lo recordaba, tuve un compañero con el nombre Ben cuando entré a plan común de ingeniería en la universidad, pero fue muy fugaz su estancia en la carrera, creo que únicamente estuvo un semestre y nunca más me crucé con él.

-¡Sí! Ben. Ahora te recuerdo. Aunque, en ese tiempo tenías el pelo más corto y se veían tus…Bueno, no importa-

-¿Mis grandes orejas? – preguntó con un tono divertido.

Demonios, moría de la vergüenza, ¿cómo es que se me escapó un comentario así?

-Si… Lo lamento. – traté de cambiar rápido de tema para deshacerme de este incómodo momento- Fuimos compañeros de plan común ¿cierto? -

-Si, el primer semestre, después me retiré. – Ya su cara estaba cambiando a algo más esperanzador por estar recordándolo.

-¡Lo sabía! – grité exageradamente triunfante- y bueno… ¿a qué te dedicas ahora? – pregunté bajando un poco las revoluciones.

-Soy piloto-

Vaya, mi vida al parecer siempre iba a girar alrededor a todo lo que tratase con aviones.

Sin embargo, no pudo pasar desapercibido para mí que mi excompañero tenía a su lado a dos pequeños, que por el parecido que tenían entre ellos eran mellizos o gemelos. También me fijé que estaban algo mayores, por lo que deduje que su edad se encontraba entre los seis o siete años.

Si con Ben teníamos la misma edad, el piloto había sido padre joven. Y si mis cálculos no fallaban, fue en aquel tiempo que éramos nuevos en la universidad.

-Son mis hermanos Rey-

Al parecer mi cara me delató con todas las deducciones que estaba sacando en mi cabeza en la fracción de segundo en que nos quedamos callados. Y por la respuesta que me dio a mí no formulada pregunta, supongo que al piloto lo miraban siempre de la misma forma.

-Oh…lo lamento. De nuevo. - ya había quitado mis manos de mi cara, ahora sí que estaría notando mi ligero rubor. – y, ¿cómo se llaman los pequeños héroes? .-

-Jaina- dijo la niña pelinegra. - Jasen. - contestó su clon masculino.

\- Hermosos nombres- les regalé mi mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento por su rescate- y les queda muy bien para una dupla como ustedes-

\- Gracias. - dijeron al unísono, medios avergonzados por el halago que les había hecho.

\- Oh, y gracias a ti Ben también, por ayudarme. – que poco considerada.

-No hay problema. Pero, para ser franco, ya estábamos pendiente de ti cuando se estrelló tu celular en la acera. - se miraron los tres hermanos entre risas – Creo que algo en nosotros nos dijo que después de ese incidente, iba a terminar todo mal cuando retomaste tu rumbo directo al poste. – Ahora sí que estaban rojas mis mejillas.

-Diablos, que vergüenza. ¿tan escandalosa fui? .-

-Si– me confirmaron los niños aguantándose el seguir riéndose de mí.

-¡Rey! – los cuatros dirigimos la mirada por donde provenía la voz de la señora que pronunciaba mi nombre en un tono no muy amigable a espaldas de Ben – Rey, llevas quince minutos de retraso. Estamos llenos de clientes en la tienda y tu estas aquí afuera muy relajada haciendo vida social. -

Ben trató de disimular la incómoda situación riéndose entre dientes con sus hermanos, mientras yo lo único que quería en ese instante era que me tragara la tierra. Y ni siquiera me permitió dar una respuesta en mi defensa para no quedar como una idiota delante de Ben, porque la pequeña señora se dio media vuelta y entró al local dejándome con las palabras atorada.

-Creo…que me tengo que ir. – dije sin ánimo, siendo lo único que logré sacar después de tener todas las palabras entremedio de mi garganta.

-No te preocupes. – me contestó sin quitarle la alegría al ambiente. - No queremos que vuelva tu ¿jefa?, y nos regañe a nosotros por tenerte retenida aquí. - abrazó a los chicos. - despídanse niños. –

-¡Adiós Rey! - me hicieron con la manita. - ¡y fíjate por donde caminas! -

-Gracias mis pequeños héroes, lo haré. – no pude evitar sonreír.

-Un gusto haberte visto Rey. – volví la vista a Ben. - Y felices fiestas. – me puso nerviosa con el melodioso tono de voz que me dijo su comentario - Felices fiestas para ti… digo, para ustedes. Perdón -ya estaba empezando a balbucear, debía correr de ahí. - ¡Adiós, cuídense! –

Ya no quería pasar más vergüenza con ese trío. Entré rápido a la tienda, y traté de evitar todas las miradas de las personas que estuvieron expectante del espectáculo que proporcionó Maz hacía un momento. Pasé directo a bodega para anotar mi hora de llegada y preparar mis cosas para larga jornada que se venía.

Al breve momento después, cuando me estaba haciendo los tres bollos para que no me molestara mi pelo en la cara, Rose entró a buscar un lego que le había solicitado un fanático cliente de Star Wars.

-No te merecías esa regañada Rey – llegó comentando sonriente la pelinegra mientras buscaba una caja de un Caza TIE.

-Da igual. Me pilló con las manos en la masa. –

-¿Qué te sucedió?, te estaba viendo por los ventanales mientras atendía, y estabas esperando a cruzar pasado cinco minutos de comenzar tu turno, y de un momento a otro, te perdí de vista. – de verdad le causaba curiosidad – iba a ser tu mejor marca. – levantó la comisura de sus labios.

-¿En serio iba a ser mi mejor marca? Wow .-

Estaba realmente impresionada de mí misma, quizás desde este año con mi cerebro íbamos hacer las paces para comenzar a dar los primeros pasos y volver a tener unos diciembres normales.

-En serio Rey. – sonaba orgullosa de mí. - Pero ahora cuéntame. ¿Qué sucedió en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo que te perdí se vista y Maz salió a regañarte? – La chica de ojos rasgados estaba expectante a lo que le iba a contestar.

-Me golpeé con el poste de la esquina. - conteste casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? –

Sé que la pelinegra había entendido lo que dije, pero quería que repitiera mis palabras para reírse con la certeza de que había escuchado bien mi desgracia.

-Que me golpeé con el poste de la esquina. - repetí un poco más alto.

De forma inmediata las risas de Rose explotaron en la bodega después de repetir lo que me había sucedido. Pero no la podía culpar, a cualquier persona le causaría risa el sólo hecho de imaginar a alguien estrellándose contra un poste, y era mucho más gracioso cuando era alguien conocido. Al final se me contagiaron las risas de Rose.

-Pero ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? – me preguntó mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

-En la nariz. – le indiqué con el dedo.

Había olvidado por completo mi nariz con toda la vergüenza que pasé con Maz , y tampoco me dio el tiempo de recordarlo, pues Rose llegó cuando me estaba alistando y comenzamos a conversar. Pero mi audaz compañera me leyó la mente.

-No tienes nada Rey. - me dio el visto bueno. – Pero, cuando Maz salió, se refirió de algo como de vida social, ¿te encontraste con alguien? .-

Eso sí que era lo que verdaderamente tenía intrigaba a Rose, ella sabía que mi vida social era nula en la capital, y que ahora era mucho más reacia para compartir con gente nueva. Mucho menos en estas fechas.

El primer año que estuve acá, me invitó a salir un par de veces con su novio Finn y un amigo de la pareja llamado Poe Dameron, que, para mi desgracia, también fue piloto. Pero lo habían dado de baja hacía poco en ese tiempo. ¿El motivo?, no lo recordaba. Y por eso el muchacho estaba recién comenzando sus estudios de ingeniería en la universidad.

Rose le había comentado a Dameron de la mentira que le dije, el que sólo había pasado por el plan común, y que no tuve la oportunidad de terminar una carrera.

Desde ahí comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Me empezó a pedir un poco de ayuda en sus materia y exámenes que debía rendir. Le costaba mucho las mates, pero en las físicas era muy bueno. Y como agradecimiento, me empezó a invitar a comer, salir algunas veces por la noche o simplemente a caminar por el centro de Coruscant.

No pasó mucho cuando comenzamos a tener una relación bastante más cercana después de algunos meses, hasta que pasamos el trance de ser buenos amigos a amantes.

No voy a mentir, me gustaba el chico, pero aún no sentía que estuviera preparada para tener algo más estable todavía en ese tiempo, y al parecer Poe tampoco estaba interesado en tener algo serio. Por eso nuestra relación se basó de nuestra buena compañía y del sexo de vez en cuando.

Hasta que el muchacho me llegó con la noticia que no podía seguir con lo que teníamos. Se había enamorada de otra chica, Zori creo que era su nombre, una rubia alta, como me había comentado alguna vez Poe le volvían loco las mujeres en algunas conversaciones extrañas que tuvimos en algún momento.

Lo dejé ir.

Se mudó de la capital y perdí todo contacto con él.

Después de eso, mi pareja amiga se esmeró en presentarme pretendientes en nuestras salidas, invitando algunos amigos que tenían ellos. Rose se convirtió en mi casamentera, y siempre me comentaba de algunos chicos que me podrían gustar cuando estábamos de turno.

En primera instancia, fue entretenido, algunas veces terminábamos en la cama y otras sólo en salidas como amigos, pero nunca nada serio. Hasta que me aburrí y empecé de a poco a rechazar las salidas con la pareja y gente extra.

Por eso, Rose estaba muy interesada con la persona que me había encontrado fuera del local.

-Era...- No alcancé a responder a la pelinegra, Maz entró de improviso.

-Chicas, perdón por interrumpir su charla, pero recuerden que están trabajando y que estamos en víspera de Navidad y el local está repleto. – sonaba irritada - por favor, ¡salgan de aquí y ayúdenme a atender a los clientes! –

Volamos con la pobre Rose de la bodega.


	3. TRES (1)

Las mañanas siempre pasaban rápido en el mes de diciembre, no teníamos tiempo para holgazanear cuando los clientes prácticamente hacían cola para entrar al local. Maz tenía productos de colección para aficionados y famosos juegos de mesas que últimamente se habían puesto muy de moda, venía gente de todas las edades a conseguir su mercancía exclusiva.

Por ello, ultimamente con el lanzamiento de la última trilogía de Star Wars, sumergieron nuevos seguidores de la famosa saga, haciendo que los padres fueran nuestros mayores clientes en estas fechas.

-Rose. Rey. Necesito que hoy se turnen para ir almorzar. – Maz estaba de mejor humor ahora, las ventas subían como espuma y casi nos estábamos quedando sin mercancía. -necesito que alguien se encargue del negocio mientras superviso la entrega de una mercadería extra que va a llegar a esa hora. –

Sólo había una persona en el mundo que le haría ese favor a nuestra jefa Maz. Y esa persona era el chofer del camión repartidor Don Chewbacca. Para ella, Chewie.

Antes, era nuestra tarea recibir al camión con las cosas, hasta que la empresa proveedora de la jefa cambio a su planta de repartidores. Aún recordamos con Rose cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando Don Chewie bajó del camión con una planilla de inventario bajo su brazo.

Desde entonces nuestra querida Maz, esos minutos extra que se queda cuando llegan a proveer el negocio los usa exclusivamente para compartir con su querido enamorado.

Maz se había transformado en una mujer viuda hacía ya un tiempo, su esposo había muerto por un cáncer tardíamente diagnosticado que le robó la vida en menos de un año. El único familiar que le quedaba era un hijo que trabaja en el otro hemisferio del planeta que casi nunca veía por lo costoso que era viajar en esta temporada.

Por eso Don Chewie era lo único que tenía en la capital para darle un toque de alegría a su vida. Y bueno, nosotras.

-Yo me quedo el primer turno. – levanté la mano como una colegiala.

-Bien. -desvió su vista a la chica de ojos rasgados -Bueno Rose, ya que tú vas a salir primero pequeña- afirmó con un tono bastante maternal. Realmente estaba de buen humor. - ¿me podrías traer un almuerzo para mí cuando vuelvas, por favor? –

-Por supuesto jefa. -

El almuerzo era una hora del terror, era el único tiempo de algunas personas para salir hacer compras, y era el momento perfecto para los padres con horario de oficina que necesitaban con desesperación los juguetes de sus caprichosos hijos.

  * -Necesito un prototipo de la nave de…- el señor sacó de su terno un celular y pronunció como pudo lo que decía en la pantalla. - del Líder Supremo ¿Smoke... Snoke?. ¿Supremacy?. – me acercó para que lo pudiera leer – Creo que es de Star Wars. -
  * -Sí. Creo que queda la última en la bodega. Espéreme, vengo enseguida. –



Teníamos pocas réplicas de esa nave en la tienda, no era muy común vender los accesorios de los bandos “malos” de las películas. Sin embargo, algunos aficionados compulsivos querían tener de todo lo que respectara a sus sagas favoritas para completar sus colecciones.

-Rey, ¿Dónde está Maz?. – apareció sorpresivamente Rose en la bodega, había vuelto de su hora de almuerzo.

-Aún con Don Chewie.- sonreí pícara levantado mis cejas.- ¿Qué le compraste para almorzar?. –

-Pasta y una soda. – me contestó mientras comenzaba a alistarse para comenzar de nuevo su turno. -Lo que le gusta. -

El solo escuchar mi estómago la palabra “pasta”, hizo que mis tripas empezaran a rugir como locas para que les entregara algo de comida. Había olvidado que en la mañana no me dio el tiempo para sacar algo de comer en la nevera, y que tampoco entre nosotras nos dimos la oportunidad de comer algo a media mañana por la agitada jornada.

Si seguía ahí un minuto más, me robaría la pasta de Maz y le echaría la culpa a la asiática por no traerle la comida. Por lo que salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y fui corriendo donde el señor que me estaba esperando para llevar el regalo de su hijo.

\- ¿Para regalo? - pregunté por inercia al cliente, por supuesto que era para regalo.

-Sí por favor. -

Tanteé bajo mi puesto para sacar los envoltorios navideños, encontrándome con la sorpresa que no me quedaba ni uno de ningún tamaño. No tenía ganas de ocupar mi tiempo de colación para buscar atrás papeles de regalo, de modo que fui al puesto de Rose y le pedí algunos.

-Los grandes están abajo Rey. – Me tuve que agachar para tomar el último envoltorio tamaño extragrande para el regalo del señor la nave que estaba cerca de los pies de Rose.

-Hola... emm. ¿aquí es donde trabaja Rey Palpatine? – Aquella voz me era familiar, era del chico que fue a mi rescate en la mañana. Era la voz de Ben.

\- ¡Sí! – le contestó al pelinegro mirándome desde arriba. - Está justo aquí. –

Al parecer, siempre nuestros encuentros con el piloto serían mientras estuviera batallando contra mi enemigo mortal que era el día de hoy el suelo.

-¡Hola! -me levanté tan rápido como pude .- ¿Qué tal?. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –

-Yo… .- lo interrumpí .- Espera, dame un momento. Termino con el señor que estaba atendiendo y vuelvo a ver lo que necesites. –Sin embargo, la asiática se me adelantó a la jugada y me quitó de las manos el envoltorio.

-Yo me encargo. - me guiñó el ojo. -Recuerda que es tu hora de tu almuerzo. –

Tendría que prepararme para el bombardeo de preguntas que me haría mi compañera cuando regresara de almorzar por esta sorpresiva visita de Ben.

-Bueno. Dime Ben ¿qué necesitas? – Realmente estaba curiosa de su visita por acá, ¿De qué sería fanático el piloto? ¿cuál de todo el contenido que había en este santuario de aficionados sería su placer culpable?

\- ¿Cómo está tu nariz? – no me esperaba esa pregunta, hasta había olvidado por completo el golpe que me di contra el poste.

\- ¡Bien! No tiene nada. – la tanteé con la punta de mi dedo, juguetona- Como si nunca hubiera pasado esa vergüenza. –

Pero, al parecer, Ben no había venido sólo a ver cómo me encontraba por mi incidente y tampoco por productos de la tienda, ya que segundos después de contestar que estaba bien, movió rápido su muñeca para buscar en su chaqueta un aparato que sospechosamente se parecía a mi celular.

-Mi hermano se olvidó dártelo. -Estiró su brazo medio tímido para que lo tomara. – se dio cuenta a mitad de camino a casa que lo tenía. –

Demonios, mi mañana fue tan desastrosa que no me di cuenta de que se había vuelto a caer el teléfono con mi golpe contra el poste, y que tampoco me percaté en toda la movida jornada matutina que no lo tenía en mi poder.

Otra vez, Ben se transformaba en mi héroe el día de hoy.

-¡Gracias! – se lo quité de sus dedos abrazando mi teléfono como si fuera mi bebé BB8.- Otra vez salvándome el día Ben…- ¿Cuál era su apellido?

– me leyó la mente- Ben Solo. – se sonrojó un poco por percatarse que me había dado cuenta de que adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Bueno Ben Solo . – remarqué su nombre con un falso coqueteo -creo que te debo dos deseos por salvarme dos veces la vida hoy. – guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo. – que tal… si, ¿los piensas mientras me arreglo para salir?. – pregunté con entusiasmo al muchacho.

-Me parece genial. -

Corrí directo a buscar mi chaqueta para salir a la helada ciudad capital. Ben estaba esperándome fuera, por lo que me apresuré para no se muriera de frio por mi demora.

-Nos vemos Rose. – me despedí sin mirarla. Por el momento no quería hacer contacto visual con ella, para que no me hiciera incómodos gestos alentadores.

-Ya sé cuál será mi primer deseo. – me confirmó con un tono convencido mientras empezamos a caminar.

\- ¿Ah sí?. – me abracé a mí misma, estaba helando acá afuera, y con el cambio de temperatura se sentía el doble la sensación térmica. – y ¿cuál es el primer deseo que le debo cumplir al Señor Ben Solo? .- me sentí como la genio de una lámpara.

\- Que me dejes invitarte a salir hoy. – me quedé muda con la propuesta que salió de la boca de Ben, sus palabras verdaderamente me atraparon desprevenida – Lo siento. – y lo notó el muchacho porque al breve segundo se arrepintió en preguntármelo. -No debí… -

\- No, no. -lo interrumpí. -Es sólo que… es víspera de navidad y … -

-Si. Lo siento. - me hizo gestos con la mano un tanto avergonzado. – Debes ir con tu familia. Arreglar las cosas para la cena de navidad y todo eso… Qué tonto. – dijo cabizbajo.

\- No, no. – sonreí. - por mi parte no tengo problema con eso. - ojalá no me pregunte el por qué. -lo decía más que nada por ti…-

\- Bueno… La verdad…Yo – titubeaba. Era dulce el moreno cuando se ponía nervioso. -Quería proponer ir a recogerte después de tu jornada e invitarte a un café y… conversar un rato. –

Vaya, su proposición de verdad me tomaba por sorpresa, incluso se asomaron unos revoloteos locos en mi estómago, como una quinceañera.

Aun así, la propuesta que me ofrecía mi excompañero sonaba increíblemente tentadora, hace mucho no tenía salidas así por la ciudad acompañada por alguien, y se estaba ganando los puntos a favor al “sí” solo por el simple hecho que sería una “pre-cena” muy distinta a los otros años. Me dejaría el recuerdo que salí con un chico en una fecha tan interesante como es la víspera de navidad.

Sin embargo, aunque que quisiera aceptar, tenía que hacer las compras para preparar una cena para mí y BB8, ya que lo había dejado para última hora como siempre. Pero, algo me decía que me diera un tiempo para salir con él. Mejor compartir un breve instante, a no hacerlo.

-Salgo a las seis. – me hizo un gesto exageradamente de triunfante por mi casi aceptación. -Pero… - le corté toda la inspiración al pobre muchacho cuando dije ese “pero”. – antes, debo ir hacer las compras para la cena de navidad. Si quieres me recoges en mi edificio… -

-Te acompaño. - Se apresuró en contestar - Quiero decir. Tengo camioneta, te podría ayudar a llevar tus cosas al departamento y luego salir a conseguir ese café pre navideño. – terminó de mencionarme su propuesta con una sonrisa.

Esos gestos que sutilmente se le salían al piloto me estaban empezando a poner nerviosa, y gustándome a la vez. Incluso, me estaba comenzando a agradar la atmósfera que se generaba entre nosotros. Era como recordar la secundaria.

Y creo que por un instante sentí que todo alrededor desapareció cuando hice contacto visual con los profundos ojos negros del joven Solo, olvidando el por qué me había detenido en ese lugar. Porque si no fuera por mis pies que estaban desconectados de mi cerebro en ese momento, hubiera pasado de largo de mi lugar favorito para comer tacos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Te invito un almuerzo. – maté todo el momento.

\- Me encantaría. – y ahí venía el decepcionante “pero” - Pero no puedo. Tengo que volver a casa. Me están esperando. -

-Qué pena. Preparan los mejores tacos aquí, te los perderás. – traté de persuadirlo con mi mejor cara.

-Será para una próxima. -Volvió retomar esos gestos tímidos que se estaban volviendo mis favoritos. -Si tú quieres… -

-Entonces… ¿a las seis? –

-A las seis. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por pasar por esta humilde historia, y ojalá me acompañen en esta travesía.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

\- ¡Rey! - me gritó la mujer de los ojos rasgados al momento de entrar a la bodega.

Mi bella compañera de trabajo al parecer estaba muy pendiente de mi retorno y dar comienzo de su interrogatorio. Prácticamente dejó todos sus quehaceres para poder interceptarme antes de comenzar de nuevo mi turno.

-Rey, ¿qué pasó? - no sé por qué la cara de la asiática me miraba con tanta preocupación.

\- ¿Con qué? –

-Con el chico misterioso. - aún no entendía por qué le inquietaba eso. -lo vi pasar por fuera de aquí, pero…sin ti. – Esta mujer de verdad que estaba pendiente de mi retorno.

-Oh, eso. Se tuvo que ir. Lo invité almorzar, pero tenía cosas que hacer. – Pero Rose no estaba satisfecha con lo poco que le estaba entregando.

Se me quedó mirando fijo, presionándome con sus ojos a que me dieron por vencida y le soltara lo que quería. Cosa que al poco tiempo funcionó.

-Me invitó a salir. –

\- ¡Si! – gritó emocionada. - ¿Cuándo se juntarán? - y ahora comenzaba el bombardeo de preguntas.

-Hoy. –

\- ¿Hoy?, ¿en vísperas de navidad? - empezó a mirarme con esa sonrisa pícara la asiática. – parece que no se pudo aguantar… ¿cuál es su nombre? –

-Ben. -

\- ¿A qué hora? -

-A las seis. -

\- ¿Dónde se juntarán? –

-Me pasará a recoger- resoplé rodando los ojos.

-Y, ¿dónde irán? .-

-A tomar un café. ¿Algo más mamá? - intenté dar la mayor ironía posible a mis palabras.

-Noup. Estoy satisfecha. -sonreía exageradamente la pelinegra -te ofrecería condones, pero no encuentro apropiado que hagan esas cosas en estas fechas -

\- ¡Rose! -esta mujer sabía cómo exasperarme a veces.

\- ¿Qué? –

-Mejor volvamos a trabajar. –

No voy a mentir, estaba muy nerviosa, hacía mucho que no tenía una salida de esta índole.

La última cita que tuve así fue con un exnovio que tuve en la preparatoria. Me invitó a salir a comer un helado por el centro comercial de Aldeeran en ese tiempo. Armitage Hux, un bello pelirrojo que me robaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos de la prepa, mirándome tímido con sus hermosos ojos azules cada que interceptábamos las miradas.

Fue algo parecido a lo que pasó con el piloto, pero sin el golpe. Recuerdo que estaba tan nervioso que se le llegaron a trabar las palabras, a tal extremo que no podía formular la pregunta fluidamente. Por eso, para que no sufriera una crisis nerviosa en ese momento, le contesté un “sí” antes que su pobre cara tomara su color de pelo.

Nos hicimos novios al poco tiempo, fue mi primer amor en todo. Siempre fue dulce conmigo y todo un caballero, prácticamente fue una relación de cuentos de hadas. Pero tuvimos que terminar cuando comenzamos nuestros estudios en la universidad. Lamentablemente yo quedé en una facultad y él en otra, y nuestros tiempos nunca lograron coincidir. 

La otra “relación” que tuve fue con Poe, que no se pareció nada a la que tuve con Armitage. Con él siempre hubo coqueteo de por medio, y nunca se le asomó la vergüenza de hacerlo notar cuando estábamos solos. Incluso, el me dio el primer beso y nos terminamos acostando ese mismo día.

Y al final, después que me dejó, di comienzo a mi temporada de relaciones fugaces con los hombres que me fueron presentando Rose y Finn, finiquitándola cuando ya me harté de tener que mantener relaciones que sabía no iban a durar.

…

Como vi por ultimo vez al joven Solo en la hora de almuerzo no pasó mucho para que el reloj marcara las cinco en punto y empezamos a cerrar el local.

Maz nos dejaba ir temprano este día. Rose tenía familia a las afueras de la ciudad y demoraba mucho en llegar allá y hacer las compras. Y nuestra jefa era descuidada en ese sentido, dejaba todo para última hora, pero siempre se daba el tiempo de organizar algo mientras cerrábamos para compartir esta noche con su enamorado. Y bueno yo, que no tenía más que llegar a casa y pasar el rato con BB8.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? - saltó Rose mientras ordenaba los objetos que estaban fuera de su lugar por los clientes indecisos.

-Algo. – mentí, estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? -se incorporó al interrogatorio Maz.

-Rey tendrá una cita. -me dejó con las palabras a medio camino la asiática.

\- ¿En vísperas de navidad? –

-Si, parece que el chico no se pudo aguantar a los encantos de Rey. – me golpeó con el codo mi nueva vocera.

\- Me alegra que compartas con alguien en estas fechas. –

Ellas siempre en los días festivos me invitaban para que no lo pasara sola, pero nunca se las aceptaba. No sentía que estuviera preparada aún para estar en un ambiente familiar de nuevo, y tampoco para tener conversaciones incómodas del por qué estaba ahí con ellos y no con mi familia. Por eso, prefería estar únicamente con mi hijo gatuno BB8 en casa, ya que sabía que él nunca me haría preguntas incomodas, como saber el por qué pasábamos solos los días festivos.

Lamentablemente llegaron las seis mucho antes de lo que quisiera, y todavía no terminábamos de cuadrar las cuentas, pues tenía tanto dinero la caja y había tantas boletas de pagos con tarjetas que tuvimos que empezar a contar de nuevo por lo menos unas tres veces.

Y para mi desgracia, Ben llegó justo a la hora, y nosotras no empezábamos a ver el inventario todavía.

No quería hacer esperar al piloto si había llagado puntual a nuestra salida, pero por las circunstancias tendría que suplicarle que me esperara un momento más para terminar mi turno. Pero Maz al parecer me leyó la mente.

-Ve Rey, terminamos nosotras. –

Las mujeres me miraron con unas sonrisas de aprobación tan dulces propias de ellas, mostrándome su consentimiento por mí y mi salida. A veces olvidaba lo afortunada que era en tener esas bellas mujeres en mi vida.

\- ¿En serio Señora Maz? –

-Ve niña, antes que me arrepienta. –

-Gracias jefa. Se lo compensaré. -

Ben se bajó de la camioneta para esperarme fuera del local. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que me esperara un poco mientras iba en búsqueda de mi chaqueta y mis cosas.

Salí de la tienda y el joven pelinegro se le alegró la cara al verme salir.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –

\- Bien movido, pero pasó rápido la hora. ¿El tuyo? -

\- Bien, también algo movido. – me contestó con una sonrisa- ¿vamos?

\- ¡Vamos! –

…

\- ¿A cuál supermercado iremos? –

\- Hay uno que siempre voy, está a unas seis cuadras derecho por esta avenida. Igual, podríamos ir uno que está más cerca de acá, no me gustaría abusar de tu buena voluntad. -

\- ¿Bromeas? – me sonrió mirándome de reojo mientras conducía - Para nada Rey. Es más, pensé que iríamos a uno fuera del centro para aprovechar que vamos en vehículo. –

\- ¿En serio?, ¿podríamos? .-

-En serio. – me afirmaba contento sin quitar los ojos de encima el camino – Así aprovechas comprar más variedad y ahorrar dinero. –

-Mmm… ¿no será un plan para estar más tiempo conmigo? -traté de tomarlo desprevenido.

-Me atrapaste. – pude notar como sus mejillas tomaban color.

-Entonces… ¡acepto! –

El tráfico estuvo algo pesado en las autopistas para salir a la periferia de la ciudad, algo entendible debido a las fechas y la hora. Sin embargo, no perdimos el tiempo, conversamos en todo el transcurso del viaje.

Todo iba genial con él. Nunca pensé que una salida al supermercado sería tan entretenida. Ben se fue soltando más conmigo mientras más fluían las conversaciones. Es más, me impresionó que fuera tan risueño el moreno, y me encantó cuando me di cuenta de que no le tenía para nada temor al ridículo. Varias veces me siguió el juego con algunas escenas tontas.

Una de ellas fue cantar las canciones con las que promocionaban algunos productos que salían en la televisión, y otra en simular que éramos unas viejas chismosas comentando conversaciones ajenas que escuchábamos en los pasillos.

También en todo nuestro recorrido, se dio cuenta que era la persona más indecisa del mundo a la hora de escoger un producto que lo promovía más de una marca, confesándome de paso que él tenía el mismo problema cuando tenía que llenar su despensa.

Ben era toda una caja de sorpresas, y yo lo que más soy en esta vida era ser curiosa.

-No sé cómo llevas todo esto tu sola caminando a tu casa. – me comentó mientras dejábamos las bolsas en la parte trasera.

-Bueno. No compro todo esto, sólo la mitad. –

\- Aún siguen siendo muchas cosas. – no sonaba muy conforme con mi respuesta.

-Me sirve para estar en forma. - sonreí. - ¡Mira, ahí hay una cafetería! ¿Todavía sigue en pie esa cita? -

-Claro –

Pero llegamos tarde, no nos quisieron atender, habían cerrado la caja y no podían realizar más transacciones después de eso. Sin embargo, cuando nos fuimos caminando derrotados a la camioneta, el piloto se dio cuenta que un señor se había instalado con un carrito ofreciendo café y chocolate caliente a las afueras de la puerta de entrada del super.

Al parecer, el destino quería que permaneciéramos un momento más compartiendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que vives en la capital Rey? – me realizó la pregunta probando su café.

\- Desde hace unos tres años. Y tú, ¿Desde cuándo que vives en Coruscant? ¿o siempre fuiste de acá? -

-No, crecí en Aldeeran, pero estuve viviendo un par de años acá en la capital. Luego volví a Aldeeran, y ahora estoy de vuelta en Coruscant. – nos reíamos, qué confuso.

\- ¿Por qué te mudaste tan seguido? Si es que se puede saber. – le pregunté mientras me deleitaba del rico sabor de mi chocolate caliente.

-Trabajo más que nada. Pero ahora, volví a Coruscant por mi familia, para estar más cerca de ella. Sobre todo, con mis hermanos -

\- ¿Cómo están mis pequeños héroes? –

-En casa, emocionados por la navidad. Les encanta estas fechas. Bueno, ¿a qué niño no le gusta estas fiestas? –

-Claro. Tienes razón - compartimos risas.

\- ¿Pidieron algo en especial para navidad tus hermanos? -

\- Si. Jaina pidió un avión a escala, y Jacen herramientas para desarmar cosas. -

\- ¡¿Qué?!- esta impresionada, ¿qué les pasaba a estos niños de ahora? - ¿Tan pequeños con esos gustos? -

-Sí. No sé a quién salieron esos dos – me contestó sonriendo - Bueno. Jaina siempre les gustó lo que hacemos con papá. Desde muy pequeña que nos acompaña a volar, le encanta ver el cielo desde las alturas.

Y Jacen, desarma todo lo que encuentra y lo vuelve armas, y sin fallar. El mocoso tiene una memoria increíble. - le brillaban los ojos a Ben hablar de sus hermanos - Y Siempre se acompañan y se ayudan la pequeña dupla.

Jaina siempre está al lado de Jacen como su asistente cuando desarma alguna cosa que encuentra por ahí, y Jacen hace lo mismo con ella cuando empieza armar sus aviones-

\- Wow, qué niños más tiernos. -

-Sí…y tu Rey ¿Tienes hermanos? -

-Nop, hija única. –

\- ¿Me das un segundo? – me interrumpió, al pelinegro le estaban llegando mensajes.

-Tendré que dejar la salida hasta acá. - sonó algo triste. - Mis padres van a comenzar la cena y tenemos que arreglar todos para las doce. Mis hermanos aún creen en Santa. -bromeó.

-Si. Está bien. Igual debo hacer mis cosas, y ya es tarde. -

-Bien. Regresemos. -

Pensé que disfrutaría más el viaje de regreso a casa, pero no nos demoramos casi nada en llegar al centro de la capital, ya que prácticamente estaban vacías las autopistas, y casi nadie transitaba por las calles por la hora.

\- ¿Tienen estacionamiento de visitas tu edificio? -

-Si. ¿Por qué? –

-Para estacionarme y ayudarte a bajar las cosas. –

\- ¿Qué? No, no te preocupes. -no quería que pasara a ver el desastre que tenía en mi departamento.

-Rey, son demasiadas cosas. –

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que hagas esperar más por mí a tu familia y… no he ordenado hace más de una semana el departamento. – confesé con vergüenza, con la esperanza que lo ahuyentaría con mi reciente confesión. No quería que en su primera visita a mi hogar quedara con esa impresión.

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa, está bien. – se rio de mí. - Pero podría ayudarte a subir las cosas hasta la puerta. – No le pude decir que no.

El piloto tenía razón, eran demasiadas cosas, si no hubiera estado para ayudarme, tendría que haber realizado como mínimo dos viajes al estacionamiento para traer todo a mi departamento.

-Muchas gracias Ben, por todo. Me la pasé genial, sobre todo cuando estuvimos en el supermercado. –

-De nada Rey. Yo igual me la pasé bien. – su cara retomó esas expresiones de niño tímido que había olvidado que tenía después de nuestra salida. -Y… ya que estamos aquí y nos confesamos que nos gustó salir juntos, ya elegí cual será mi segundo deseo. –Lo había olvidado, los deseos. – Quería… pedir una segunda cita contigo. –

-Ben. - me reí. - no necesitas usar tu segundo deseo para salir conmigo. Con gusto saldría contigo de nuevo. –

\- ¿En serio? – fue como ver a un niño recibiendo el regalo de navidad que siempre quiso.

\- ¡En serio!, es más, dame tu teléfono. – se apresuró en entregármelo, y cuando lo hizo anoté mi número, y de paso me llamé para tener el suyo. – Listo. Ahora podremos coordinar sin que vayas a verme a la tienda - Parece que al moreno le robaron la lengua, no pudo formular una respuesta después del arrebato anterior.

-Me tengo que ir. - fue lo único que atinó a decir el pobre muchacho después de tanta emoción. Aunque tengo que admitir, que me cohibí al poco tiempo después a hacer lo que hice con el celular de Ben. – Y… gracias por la linda tarde-noche. Esperaré ansioso el día que tu despensa se vacíe. -me soltó con la nueva faceta divertida que había conocido del pelinegro. -Adiós Rey, y que tengas una linda navidad. –

-Gracias. Que tengas una feliz navidad tú también con tu familia. Y en especial con tus hermanos. Dales mis saludos. –

-Dalo por hecho. Adiós Rey. –

-Adiós. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi novio (pololo como se dice acá en Chile), qué gracias a nuestras primeras salidas como pareja, me pude inspirar para escribir las escenas entre Ben y Rey.
> 
> Y le quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón por apoyarme y alentarme desde un principio a aventurarme a esto de la escritura, y obvio por ser mi primer fan.
> 
> También agradecer a la gente que se pasa por acá y le da una oportunidad a este humilde Fic.  
> Gracias y nos leemos :3


	5. Capítulo Cinco

No me pude aguantar.

Ben se dio la media vuelta y me nació hacer algo verdaderamente inesperado. Me dieron ganas de ver por el rodillo del ojo, si es que el joven piloto también le había nacido mirarme una última vez después de esta genial velada. Pero me arrepentí de inmediato, era muy tonto lo que quería hacer, esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas románticas de amores perfectos, en donde se compartía un sentimiento mutuo ¿cierto?

Entonces, ¿por qué se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo tan bobo como eso?

Esto era la vida real. Además, con el chico salí una única vez, ¿Cómo es posible si quiera que se me cruzara por la mente que pasaría algo tan fantástico como eso? Aunque, dicen que no es necesario tener varias citas para saber si es que conectas o no con alguien, como, al parecer, estaba ocurriendo con el joven piloto. Sin embargo, era muy precipitado todo, tenía que bajarme de la nube.

Soy una mujer adulta, y no podía pensar en cosas tan tontas como “conectar con alguien”.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso ahora, no podía perder el tiempo. Giré la chapa para entrar a mi humilde hogar, y puse manos a la obra.

Guardé rápidamente todo lo que había comprado, batallando de paso con un curioso BB8 para que no se comiera antes su cena de navidad... o la mía. Había dejado todos los ingredientes a disposición para preparar la comida, así que tenía que estar al pendiente de mi sigiloso gato.

Para ahorrar tiempo, dejé cocinando todo lo que necesitaba cocción, mientras tanto recogía ágilmente todo lo que tenía tirado, limpiando entremedio para dejar todo preparado y listo para la cena.

La única cosa que amaba de estas fiestas era cocinar, no había arte más bello de crear una rica comida con tus propias manos. Me era fascinante el solo pensar en mezclar ingredientes, y equilibrar los sabores en una unión perfecta. Era algo más que único, y en esta ocasión, no podía fallar en crear un plato fantástico digno de una fiesta a navideña.

Ya con todo listo, me dispuse a preparar mi plato con una presentación digna de una chef profesional, agregando un toque de fineza al pocillo de mi BB8.

Mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en cuán inolvidable estaba terminando este día. Realmente nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que el empezar una mañana con un golpe en la nariz, terminara con un encuentro inesperada de un excompañero que logró hacer una salida a un supermercado más que entretenida.

Eso me hacía pensar, si lo pasé tan bien con él en algo tan simple como ir hacer las compras. ¿Qué me esperaría cuando empezáramos a salir a partes donde generalmente se junta la gente para conocerse mejor?

Un momento, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿comenzáramos a salir? y ¿quién me aseguraba que el muchacho quería seguir saliendo conmigo? Bueno, cuando me pidió una segunda cita, claro. Pero quizás, solamente me invitó a salir nuevamente por mera cortesía, para cumplir con su palabra de invitarme a un café, pero ahora en una cafetería.

Ay, por favor, ¿a quién engaño?, al moreno se le notaba que algo le gusto.

Pero, me surgió la duda, ¿cómo es que pasó tan rápido?

Quizás ocurrió en la universidad, sería su amor platónico o algo por el estilo, y al verme le florecieron los sentimientos enterrados de un joven universitario Ben Solo, porque, que yo recuerde, nunca crucé palabras con él. Creo que una vez existió la ocasión en donde me senté a su lado en alguna clase que nos tocó juntos, sintiendo en ese momento una nula percepción de incomodidad por parte de él.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien, si me acordé de eso, mi excompañero no pasó tan desapercibido para mí.

Si mi memoria no fallaba, él era parte del grupo de los alumnos que destacábamos en la generación, por eso tengo el leve recuerdo de su nombre en mi cabeza, porque siendo sincera poco y nada me interesaba todo ese cuento de quién era mejor en las clases. Incluso, ni me esmeré en recordar todos los nombres del tonto grupo.

Pero, aun así, noté en aquel tiempo, cuando los profesores dejaron de mencionar su nombre antes o después del mío a la hora de entregar los resultados de los exámenes.

Luego, lo olvidé.

Yo simplemente vivía en mi mundo aprovechando al máximo mis capacidades y oportunidades. Es más, la única persona con la que compartí la mayor parte de esa época fue con mi compañera de habitación, una pequeña rubia llamada Kaydel Connix.

Si junto a Ben éramos parte del grupo que destacaba por tener buenas notas y rendimiento en las materias que incluía al área común de las ciencias, ella era de otro mundo. Esa mujer era todo un genio, estudiaba licenciatura en física. Solo iba a clases cuando le correspondía rendir los exámenes, ya que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo libros, estudiando sola.

Sin embargo, de todo lo genio que poseía Connix, también lo tenía de desastre. Había algunas semanas que a mi compañera se le olvidaba dormir, porque no se daba cuenta que pasaban los días cuando estaba encerrada en la biblioteca, dejando resultados catastróficos en su imagen.

Calcetines cambiados, zapatos dispares, pelo desgreñado, y también una fragancia que dejaba mucho que desear.

Como la fragancia que yo tenía ahora.

Rayos, había olvidado completamente que desde la noche anterior no he tocado la ducha. Me entró la preocupación, ¿este olor lo tenía antes o después de salir con el piloto? Ruego haya sido después, si no, qué vergüenza para mí, y qué horrible para su pobre nariz haber tenido que aguantar mi olor a sudor. Tendría que hacerlo antes de irme a la cama, ahora tenía el plato a medio comer, y no quería dejar a BB8 comiendo solo su ensalada de atún navideña.

Terminé la cena justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las doce. Lamentablemente no tenía un arbolito de navidad para representar bien esta fecha, porque la vez que intenté instalar uno en la casa mi hijo gatuno se abalanzó sobre él con toda la energía que tenía y destrozó todo lo que tenía puesto. De igual manera, hacía un presente para él, o para mí, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía muchas ganas de regalarme algo, pero si a mi BB. Le compré un nuevo collar con una placa con su nombre y mi número de teléfono por si al gato se le ocurría escapar, junto con una nueva cama para él. Claramente empezó jugando con la caja de la cama.

Después de darle sus regalos a BB, comencé a ordenar lo que había dejado en la cocina para así darme la oportunidad que mañana no tuviera más tarea que darme el placer muy merecido de descansar sin interrupciones.

Cosa que fue la peor idea de todas a esta hora.

Era absurdo. ¿Cómo es posible que con todo el ajetreo no tuviera una pizca de sueño? Me quedé pensando en qué podía hacer para que viniera, y la primera opción que se me vino a la cabeza era darme ese baño que me estaba haciendo falta. Pero tampoco me funcionó.

Demonios, nunca más haría “ejercicio” tan tarde, la última opción a la que podía optar ahora era arriesgarme a quedarme dormida en el sofá viendo una aburrida película y amanecer con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Pero, ante de tomar resignada el control remoto, mi celular vibró.

Era un mensaje de texto de Ben.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Despierta?_

_Más que nunca. Y tú, ¿no puedes dormir?_

_Mira por la ventana_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que mirara por la ventana?, ¿Qué estaba tramando el moreno?

Algo dudosa, fui directo a la que estaba cerca de la avenida, quedando sorprendida que el joven Ben Solo se encontraba abajo fuera de su camioneta, saludándome. ¿Qué demonios hacía acá y a esta hora?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Te quiero hacer una invitación_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo lograba ver desde la ventana escribiendo entusiasmado de lo que se trataba su plan, pero ¿para qué dejarlo afuera si me lo podía explicar en mi departamento calientito con una tasa de té?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sube. Me explicas acá_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a mi puerta transcurridos unos minutos.

\- ¿Quieres algo caliente? – le ofrecí al joven Solo, el pobre estaba frotando sus manos por el frío.

-Si no es mucha la molestia-

\- ¿Té o café? –

\- Té. Por favor. -hizo una pausa, creo que se estaba armando de valor para pronunciar las próximas palabras que iba a decir - Rey, sé que no es apropiado venir a esta hora, y no quería obligarte a que me dejaras pasar, sólo venía a entregar un regalo de navidad que tenía preparado para ti en unos días más, pero vi que estaba perfecta la noche. - sonaba abrumado, como si no pudiera ordenar en su cabeza lo que me quería decir -Y sé que pude enviar un texto antes para saber si querías salir…- tuve que interrumpir al pobre piloto.

-Tranquilo Ben, está todo bien. – traté de calmarlo. - De todas maneras, no tenía sueño – sonreí para relajar el ambiente. – Y por suerte para mí, lo bueno de todo esto es que conociste mi departamento ordenado. – bromeé.

\- Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Y si no quieres salir conmigo lo voy a entender perfectamente, o si no me quieres ver nunca más también lo entenderé. – pobre Ben parecía un niño dando excusas antes de que una madre sepa que travesura había cometido.

-Ben, está todo bien, en serio. – reafirmé con tono dulce y le empecé a servir agua caliente. – Y siendo sincera, es agradable que estés aquí, quedé con gusto a poco con nuestra salida. –

-Yo igual… - tomó su taza para ocultar la leve vergüenza que se estaba asomando en las mejillas.

-De todas maneras, te pido disculpas. –

-Y no era necesario que me trajeras un regalo. – me senté en frente de él.

-No lo traje - probó su té - Te tengo que llevar a él. –

\- ¿Llevarme? – eso sí que era nuevo.

-Sí. –

¿Cuál era su plan? Esto realmente me causaba curiosidad. Sin embargo, no me tenía que entusiasmar tan rápido. Era muy peligroso, no lo conocía bien para aceptar una salida “sorpresa” por la noche que quizás resultara en un secuestro o femicidio.

-No te haré nada Rey. – Mi cara me delató. - Podrías avisarle a alguien que saldrás conmigo, para que estés más tranquila. –

Si me lo ponía de esa manera sonaba mucho más sensato, y no voy a mentir, me entusiasmaba eso de un “regalo sorpresa”, haciendo que me inclinara a contestar un “sí” para que me lo entregara.

Comencé a textear a mis colegas dándoles aviso de que saldría por la noche, con un sujeto llamado Ben Solo, entregándoles sus datos y su número de teléfono.

\- Listo – miré entusiasmada al pelinegro. - ¿A qué hora nos vamos? - el piloto me sonrió por mi entusiasmo.

-Termino mi té y vamos-


	6. Capítulo Seis

-Wow. Ben. Esto es hermoso. – El piloto me trajo a las afueras de la ciudad a un lugar donde la única luz que lograba iluminar nuestro entorno era el de las estrellas. - ¿Cómo es que sabías…? –

\- ¿Qué te gustaría? – me levantó la comisura de sus labios. -Porque varias veces te vi escapándote a la cancha del campus con Connix a altas horas de la noche. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que...? - sonaba asustada, ¿Por qué Ben sabía que me escapaba a media noche del campus y con Connix?

-Por favor, no me malinterpretes. -notó mi tono asustado. -Yo también me escapaba para disfrutar de las estrellas. Sólo que ustedes estaban ensimismados en lo suyo, que no se daban cuenta que estaba ahí. - ¿cómo tan despistada que nunca noté que alguien más nos acompañaba en las sombras? – Eso sí, cuando Connix llegaba sola, yo era el que compartía con ella en tu ausencia –

Parece que mi compañera era más reservada de lo que yo creía, nunca me mencionó que en sus escapadas en la noche las compartía con otra persona cuando yo no la acompañaba. Bueno, no me sorprende mucho, era Connix: ella vivía en otro mundo.

\- Ella nunca mencionó que se encontraba contigo. –

\- ¿No?, ¿Ni una sola vez? –

\- Noup. Bueno, tú sabes. Era Connix. -reímos.

-Tengo unas almohadas, y unas mantas para que nos sentemos atrás de la camioneta mientras vemos las estrellas. También traje café. –

Esto cada vez se ponía mejor, Ben se había preparado para la noche y el que estuviéramos lo más cómodos posible. Lo ayudé a acomodar todo para luego sentarnos, cubriéndonos con las mantas que había traído el moreno, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y deleitándonos de las bellas luces de las estrellas mientras el vapor de nuestro café salía de nuestras tazas.

-Gracias Ben. Creo que es lo más genial que han hecho por mí. -

-De nada Rey. Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación tan encima. –

-Tengo que ser sincera. Me asustó algo que estuvieras afuera de mi edificio. –

-Lo siento. -noté su preocupación. -Pero lo puedo explicar. Te iba a invitar un día que tu pudieras, pero me avisaron de último minuto que tendré que trabajar hasta año nuevo, y tampoco tenía la certeza de que estaría el cielo despejado como esta noche los otros días. –

-Comprendo. Está bien. De todas formas, lo estoy disfrutando. – volví mi atención a mi taza de café para beber de él.

-Gracias, y perdón a la vez. –

-No te preocupes. – le sonreí

No pronunciamos una palabra más. Dejamos que el hermoso silencio se propagará a nuestro alrededor, con el vapor del delicioso café que nos acariciaba nuestras congeladas mejillas reflejando la luz de las estrellas del cielo. Era muy cálido estar con el moreno.

– Ben. - Rompí el silencio. - Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te retiraste? Eras parte de los alumnos que tenía buen rendimiento y tenías un gran potencial para salir de la carrera. ¿Qué pasó? – A mi excompañero le cambió radicalmente la cara, creo que había tocado un tema sensible. – Lo siento. No te quise incomodar. Si quieres no me respondes… -

-No. Está bien Rey. No te preocupes. -me interrumpió gentilmente – ¿Estas preparada para una larga historia? –

-Claro. -.

-Bueno, aquí va. Mi madre en aquel tiempo nos llegó con la noticia que llegaría un nuevo integrante a la familia. Quedamos impresionados con mi padre en ese instante, nunca pensamos que mamá podría concebir a esa edad.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza, imagino que para prepararse y decir todo lo que dirá ahora. Lo dijo previamente: larga historia.

\- Pensamos que sería un embarazo normal como cualquier otro, pero cuando mi madre fue a su primer control, el médico nos informó que sería uno bastante complicado y de cuidado por su condición. Aunque el verdadero motivo por el que tuve que dejar la carrera fue porque se complicó mucho más el embarazo cuando nos enteramos de que serían gemelos.  
En un principio mis padres se negaron rotundamente a que dejara mis estudios, pero yo sentía que era mi deber como hijo mayor hacerlo, ya que mi padre aún con la solicitud que pidió en su trabajo para disminuir las horas de vuelo, no alcanzaba a satisfacer todas las necesidades que requería mi madre.  
Después todo empeoró. Mamá entro a trabajo de parto mucho antes de lo esperado y se condicionó mucho la vida de ella y los niños. Recuerdo que con papá no sabíamos qué hacer, nos sentíamos impotentes, con las manos atadas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para mejorar su situación. Lo único que podíamos hacer era quedarnos en el pasillo esperando noticias del estado de los pequeños y de mi madre.  
Bueno, nacieron los chicos y de inmediato los llevaron a incubadoras para completar su desarrollo bajo riesgo vital. Mi madre también estuvo en un estado complicado, y al tener a los gemelos lejos de ella no ayudaba mucho a su recuperación.

-Lo siento mucho Ben. -no sabía que decir, me había dejado con un nudo de la garganta. El sólo hecho de pensar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre piloto de casi perder a su madre y a sus hermanos, me rompía el corazón.

-Fueron meses difíciles... un año difícil, a decir verdad. Pero al final todo salió bien. -volvió a mostrar ese tono de felicidad. – Mis hermanos respondieron bien después del tratamiento, y cuando estuvieron las condiciones para que volvieran con mi madre, ella también empezó a mejorar rápido.  
De todas maneras, aunque todo estuviera bien con los gemelos y mamá, decidí quedarme un tiempo en casa para ayudar a mis padres con los cuidados de los chicos. -

-¿En serio? Qué lindo de tu parte. – Después de contarme todo esto, podía comprobar que el joven piloto tenía un gran corazón, sin duda alguna era bueno. Postergar los estudios para apoyar con los cuidados de tus hermanos, y tener las fuerzas para hacer aquello después de tener un año increíblemente lleno de incertidumbre con la vida de las personas que más amas era digno de un reconocimiento.

Me detuve a pensar un momento... esta historia me sonaba bastante familiar. Era muy parecida al acontecimiento que sucedió con una famosa gobernadora de nuestro país. ¿Podría ser?

-¿Tu madre es Leia Organa? – pregunté insegura.

-Sí… -

-Oh Ben lo siento tanto, no me había percatado de quién hablabas era ella. – confesé avergonzada. – Pero lo recuerdo, fue una noticia que conmovió a todo el país. No sabía que era tu madre… y creo que nadie lo sabía tampoco, sino todos nos hubiéramos enterados a la brevedad. Aunque, creo que tu familia lo mantuvo oculto lo más posible. –

-Sí, incluso nos mudamos de ciudad por eso. También fue el motivo por el que estuve deambulando de Aldeeran a Coruscant. –

-Pero ¿Los pequeños están bien? ¿Tu madre? –

-Todos muy bien. Creo que tanto cuidado los transformó en niños dotados. -bromeó.

-Genial. –suspiré de alivio. -Me alegro mucho que todo resultó bien. Y también es genial que decidieras volver a estudiar. -

-Tarde, pero lo hice. – me contestó sirviéndose café, ofreciéndome de paso más para mí.

-Por favor. –

No tardó mucho el volver del silencio entre nosotros después de ese pequeño extracto que me relató de su vida el joven moreno. Y no voy a mentir, pero realmente me estremeció hasta el fondo de mi corazón el enterarme de esa magnitud de estrés por la que se tuvo que someter por más de un año, por esa incertidumbre de saber si madre o tus hermanos, o los tres, sobrevivían. Creo que podría hasta apostar que fue peor que el incidente por el que tuve que pasar yo.

-Rey. – me llamó por mi nombre con su grave voz para sacarme de mi trance. - Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando en un local de artículos de coleccionistas?

-¿A qué te refieres con que “terminé”? - Me tomaba por sorpresa esa pregunta.

-Sonará extraño, y algo acosador. – respondió mi excompañero. Pero su tono de voz cambio de inmediato cuando notó que mi cara se desfiguró por su mal escoger de palabras. – Disculpa. No me malentiendas. – se limpió la garganta. - Es sólo que varias veces tuve que pasar por el aeropuerto y la base militar de Aldeeran. -demonios, esto era grave, iban a empezar las preguntas incómodas. – Y te vi paseando por ahí. Es más, te iba a invitar a salir en ese instante… Pero de un momento a otro desapareciste. –

-Yo…- Me quedé helada, mi capacidad de gesticular una respuesta había desaparecido de mi cerebro. Y tampoco le podía mentir al piloto, ya me había visto en mi antiguo trabajo.

-Rey ¿Estás bien? No quise incomodar con la pregunta. No es necesario que la respondas – sonaba preocupado, no sabía qué decir para terminar este incómodo y tenso momento. - Si quieres dejamos todo hasta acá y te paso a dejar-

Ben se estaba comenzando a desesperar tratando de encontrar alguna manera de borrar aquella pregunta para continuar nuestra hermosa salida. Pero a mí no me querían salir las palabras y decir que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, de alguna manera tenía que salir de mi trance y tranquilizarlo contestándole cualquier estupidez. De verdad, él no se merecía que me comportara de esta manera después de darse el tiempo de traerme hasta acá y darme una de las mejores compañías que recibí después de ese maldito accidente.

Pero no, no le mentiría, ya era suficiente de eso. Le contaría la verdad, no quería empezar de nuevo engañando a las personas de quién era yo, no quería que esta nueva relación que estaba experimentando con el joven piloto, que podría resultar una linda amistad o quizás algo más, empezara con una historia ficticia de mí.

Tenía que dar el primer paso, y lo daría con él. Con una persona que de igual forma me abrió su corazón y me contó su historia.

-Te contaré…- me salió un suspiro.

Las palabras fluyeron solas. Boté todo lo que nunca pensé que volvería a pronunciar en mi vida, reviviendo a flor de piel todos los sentimientos de aquel entonces.

Le conté todo, del principio, desde que me enteré que había desapareció el avión hasta mi llegada a la tienda de Maz. Ben escuchó atento a cada palabra que salieron de mis labios, mostrándome con su mirar cómo se ponía en mi lugar. Porque de cierta forma el comprendía mi dolor.

Realmente fue aliviador el sacarme ese aplastante peso de encima con el que conviví por tres años. Me hizo renacer como el ave fénix, dando un hincapié de sanar una herida que al parecer nunca se cicatrizó, porque “me olvidé de ella” con el paso de los años con todos esos interminables sedantes que le proporcioné evadiendo el problema.

-Lo siento mucho Rey. No puedo imaginar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Yo creo que de cierta forma sí… Casi perdiste a tus hermanos y a tu madre, conoces algo esa sensación. -dije cabizbaja.

-Sólo en cierta parte…- lo escuché decir. Pero a los pocos segundos mi atención al rostro del pelinegro volvió a ser presente por su reciente acomodar de la manta. -Rey, yo…no sé si quieres- y era porque me estaba haciendo un gesto con el brazo para que me acercara. Me quería abrazar. Cosa que no me resistí, sinceramente era lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

Lo abracé como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida con él, y me recosté en su torso deleitándome del hermoso latir de su corazón que, por extraña razón, pude percibir al instante de haber puesto mi oído el retumbar de su pecho, que estaba a ritmo con el mío. Pero no de una forma alborotada de una pareja adolescentes teniendo su primer contacto físico, todo lo contrario, como el atenuante para llevar la velocidad perfecta de la melodía que se estaba componiendo ahora mismo con el marcar de nuestros corazones.

De un momento a otro me embriagó el tenerlo tan cerca. Su abrazar. Su respiración. Y sobre todo su calor, que buscaba desesperadamente también calarse en mi piel, y transmitirme esa paz aliviadora que venía entremedio de ella. Era relajante, sanador.

Sin duda esta era la sensación más cercana que he tenía desde hacía años de calma pura.

Todo era mágico.

No. Él era mágico.

No. Ben era paz, un respiro para mi alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todxs!


	7. Chapter 7

No.

La noche no fue sólo historias trágicas y melancólicas de episodios pasados de nuestras vidas, eso apenas una pequeña parte de nuestra hermosa noche juntos.

La mayor parte de ella, porque fue muy larga nuestra estadía donde nos llevó Ben, fueron anécdotas interesantes, y la mayoría divertidas. El pelinegro no le faltaba la palabra para hacerme reír con cualquier cosa que comentara, y tampoco a mí se me hacía difícil sacarle risas al moreno.

Todo fluía muy bien, era agradable, cómodo. Y en especial cómodo, pues no tenía que analizar a cada segundo qué decir y qué no, para saber si cuadraba con la mentira que había dicho anteriormente. Sólo dejaba que mis labios dijeran lo primero que reprodujera mi cerebro en ese instante. Incluso, haciendo un recuento, me arrepiento totalmente de haber sido muy esquiva en mi época universitaria, si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer a más gente, quizás desde hace mucho ya estaría presente en mi vida mi excompañero.

Y definitivamente no quería que terminara este veinticinco de diciembre en la madrugada, como una niña que no quiere regresar a casa después de estar toda la tarde jugando con sus amigos para merendar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, o temprano en este caso, las estrellas que estaban iluminando nuestro genial ambiente estaban intercambiándose por los rayos matutinos del sol sobre Coruscant.

Era momento de irnos.

Ordenamos y guardamos todas las cosas, marchándonos de aquel hermoso lugar, aquel sitio en donde me vi renacer, en el que me deshice de todo lo que me estuvo trancando mi vida por años. Pero también era el sitio donde sentí la fuerza, la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, y prepararme a disfrutar los nuevos aires que se venían para mí. Sin desmerecer que el moreno me había dado el pequeño impulso de poder afrontar mi miedo, dándome la instancia perfecta para hacerlo, y entregarme esa confianza que logré sentir únicamente con él.

Bueno, también darle las gracias al destino, por cruzarlo de nuevo en mi camino.

Las risas no terminaron después de que nos empezamos alejar de ahí, siguieron mientras pasábamos por las carreteras de la ciudad, con conversaciones mundanas a nuestra manera, terminando nuestro corto viaje de regreso a casa con un karaoke improvisado por las autopistas de Coruscant.

-Gracias Ben, por onceava vez. –me reí – Todo fue increíble. Fue unas de las mejores salidas de este año. Y… gracias también por escucharme. –

-De nada Rey, también fue una de las mejores de mi año. – me devolvió la sonrisa. -De igual manera, me alegro de que te hayas quitado un poquito ese peso de encima con nuestra charla. Y también te quiero agradecer a ti por escucharme. Y por onceava vez también. – dijo lo último entre una risa. - Por aceptar mis invitaciones improvisadas. –

\- Las mejores invitaciones improvisadas. -repetí alegre. – Y de nada Ben. Cuando quieras hablar, trataré de siempre estar ahí. –

-Gracias…Yo igual. No lo dudes. –

Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestro ambiente que por un instante olvidé por completo que aún estábamos sentados dentro de la camioneta, estacionados fuera de mi edificio temprano en la mañana, porque me estaba perdiendo en esos hermosos ojos que reflejaban los rayos del sol el color ámbar de sus iris, y su deslumbrante tez blanca. Demonios, ¿cómo es que no me fije antes de todos esos lindos detalles que hacían que el rostro del piloto lo hicieran más atractivo? Quizás porque aún no tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca para notarlos.

Como ahora.

Rayos, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero mi cuerpo estaba siendo atraído por una especie de fuente magnética proveniente del joven pelinegro, porque la distancia que teníamos con Ben se estaba acortando a una velocidad casi preocupante, rozando ese peligroso umbral que emanaba ese rico aroma con el que por un instante en la noche alcancé a deleitarme bajo sus brazos, mientras me sumergía en esa cálida paz única que sólo él, hasta el momento, me ha hecho sentir.

Su respirar me embriagaba, me persuadía, me llamaba a gritos que me acercara y probara esos carnosos labios pintados por ese rosado natural que noté desde que empezó a sonreír mucho más mientras disfrutamos nuestra cita en el supermercado, pero ahora gracias al sol matutino.

Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

Fue un beso dulce, cálido cómo el mismo, cómo supuse serían los de él en el momento que nos estábamos acercando. Fue hermosamente eterno para mí. No se si fue por la emoción de la hermosa sorpresa de Ben, o por el enterarme que había conectado con alguien, o el saber que al fin logré superar algo de mi nefasto episodio del pasado. Pero las corrientes eléctricas que iniciaron las líneas que dibujaban su exquisita boca fueron únicas, incomparables, que creo, jamás había sentido recorrer por mi cuerpo. Era como una droga, una que no quería tener rehabilitación.

Demonios, ¿Qué me había hecho Ben?

-Feliz navidad Ben. -me separé de él sonriendo, mirando fijo sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

-Feliz navidad Rey. -

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, abrí la manija de la puerta y salí de la camioneta sin mencionar palabra alguna. Ya afuera le hice un gesto con la mano de despedida y rápidamente di media vuelta para comenzar mi caminar de regreso a mi edificio aguantándome las ganas de saltar de la emoción contenida.

Subí a mi departamento, me puse el pijama, y me recosté en mi cómoda cama junto a BB, repasando en mi cabeza el hermoso y entretenido día que compartí con el piloto.

Era increíble, nunca pensé conectar con alguien así, que se me diera la oportunidad de conocer a una persona en donde la relación fuera tan armoniosa, hasta el punto de generarme esa confianza de contar uno de los puntos más complejos que pasó en mi vida de la forma que lo hice con él, en sólo un día.

Ni siquiera con Poe. Que él me llegó a gustar, pero tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que se generara ese tipo de confianza con él, y darme la oportunidad de mostrar una parte de mí que le tuve que ocultar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, a él nunca le importó incursionar de esos temas conmigo, es más, ni siquiera tuve que evadir alguna pregunta del expiloto que relacionara a mis padres, ya que nunca las hizo.

Ahora con Ben, realmente no entendía cómo es que hizo que todo pasara exageradamente tan rápido. Pero no por la parte que lo besé el mismo día que salí con él, había hecho mucho más con otras personas conociéndolas la misma noche sin saber casi nada de ellas. Me refiero a que me generara estas nuevas sensaciones tan peligrosamente agradables que me llegaban asustar.

Aunque creo que la respuesta era bastante sencilla. Simplemente me mostré cómo era realmente y el muchacho lo recibió de la mejor manera, mostrándome asimismo lo parecido que teníamos en lo que era bastante importante para mí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo precipitado si es que lo pensaba fríamente. Y eso me hizo pensar cual podría ser causa de todo esto ¿Falta de cariño? No lo creo, después de dos años en conocer absolutamente nadie, nunca me fue necesario tener alguien a mi lado, ni sentimentalmente, ni carnalmente. ¿Soledad quizás? Creo que tampoco, disfrutaba mucho de mi espacio, y mi soledad siempre me fue necesaria.

¿Y si mejor dejaba de pensar tanto el cómo sucedió todo y lo empezaba a disfrutar y dejarme llevar de la muy afortunada circunstancia?

Sonaba bastante sencillo, tantear que podría pasar en tomar la decisión de compartir entre nosotros. Pero primero, debía atender las siguientes preguntas ¿Qué es lo que quiere Ben?, ¿sólo sexo?, ¿algo más serio? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que yo quiero precisamente? ¿algo nada más carnal, o darme la oportunidad de quizás tener algo mucho más formal que involucre una responsabilidad afectiva? Porque no quería que hubiera un malentendido entre nosotros, y que todo lo que se haya construido hasta ese entonces terminara en un desastre, pasando a llevar nuestros sentimientos de paso.

Bueno, en algún momento lo tendríamos que conversar con él piloto, pero ahora, debía dormir y aprovechar de descansar este feriado, porque ¿quién sabe?, quizás llegaba una cita improvisaba de nuevo más a la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.  
> Eso pu :3. ¡Que estén bien, y nos leemos!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

La semana pasó muy rápido, ya estábamos próximos a que el mes diciembre terminara y el año nuevo se hiciera presente.

Después que volví a trabajar al día siguiente de navidad, no me pude librar del interrogatorio de las mujeres para sacarme información de lo que había hecho aquella noche con el joven Solo. Hasta la jefa estaba interesada en saber un poco de mi vida amorosa, así que no tuve más remedio que contarles mi salida.

-Cuéntanos Rey ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ben Solo? ¿Dónde te llevo? ¿Con que regaló llegó? -Me bombardeó la pelinegra. A esta mujer no se le escapaba nada.

Les conté todo, desde que me vieron subir a la camioneta cuando me paso a recoger en la tienda el pelinegro, hasta que me fue a dejar a mi casa y nos besamos.

-¡¿Se besaron?! ¡¿y en la primera cita?!- Dijo sorprendida la chica de ojos rasgados.

¿En serio Rose estaba sorprendida por eso? Después de todas las veces que le conté con cuánta gente me acosté en la primera noche que los conocí.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo Rose?- Rodee los ojos.

-Me alegra mucho que lo hayas pasado bien Rey. De verdad. No te mereces menos- Dijo Maz, regalándome una sonrisa que sólo una madre podía entregar a una hija que estaba feliz por ella.- Bueno ahora que nos dijiste todo lo que queríamos saber, volvamos al trabajo.-

También, durante la semana, tristemente no me pude comunicar mucho con el moreno. Después que tuvimos nuestra salida en la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, me comentó el mismo día en la noche que trabajaría sin parar hasta año nuevo, y por lo que estuvo viendo en su programación en los viajes. Pasarían varios días para volver a reencontrarnos.

Tengo que ser sincera, me desmotivó un poco la noticia. Pero lamentablemente el muchacho era piloto, y sabía cómo era la vida de esas personas, ya que conviví con muchas de ellas en mi antiguo trabajo, y no era secreto que su calidad de vida era de lo peor, empezando con esos rumores de sus horarios del terror.

Cuando llegó el treinta y uno, a diferencia de noche buena, desaparecieron todas mis ganas de preparar algo en especial para hoy, por lo que decidí hacer algo sencillo para llenar el estómago. Por eso tomé lo primero que encontré en alacena para cocinar lo que fueses, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a cortar los vegetales, el timbre de mi puerta hizo que no alcanzara a picar ninguna.

Era extraño, ¿sería el conserje?, ¿algún vecino quizás en busca de ayuda? Caminé hacia la puerta, y al girar el picaporte, y al abrirla me llevé la sorpresa del siglo al ver al hombre que pensé que estaría volando por los cielos cumpliendo con su trabajo fuera de mi departamento.

-¿Ben? - ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba realmente aquí? Si me había mencionado que estaría volando Aldeeran por estas horas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas viajando a Aldeeran ahora. – dije con un tono extrañada.

-Bueno… yo- Empezó a balbucear- Me cancelaron el vuelo y… yo pensé que…Lo siento. Debí preguntar primero si estabas ocupada, o si me querías verme en primer lugar – Sonaba incómodo -Mejor me iré.

-Espera. -Lo detuve tomando su brazo- Cenemos- lo invité con una sonrisa.

Por suerte, el pelinegro no había llegado con las manos vacías. Antes de venir a mi departamento fue a mi lugar favorito de comida a comprar tacos, contándome la anécdota mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa que le tuvo que rogar al dueño que se los preparara, porque justo en ese instante lo había encontrado cerrando la caja.

-Gracias Ben. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y tú llegaste de sorpresa a salvar mi noche. – Le dije con la boca llena, estaba deliciosa la comida.

-No hay problema. No podía llegar y esperar a que quizás me recibieras y preparar un plato extra por mi sorpresiva visita. Sería muy poco considerado de mi parte hacer eso. A demás, te lo debía-

-¿Por qué me lo debías? - Lo miré extrañada.

-Por estar desaparecido estos días. –

-Por favor, Ben, ¿Es broma? Estabas trabajando. –

-Lo sé, pero sentí que te lo debía de cierta forma-

\- No me debes nada Ben, no te preocupes por esas cosas-

Era cierto, con Ben nos debíamos nada, porque éramos nada. ¿O el muchacho me estaba tirando algunas señales?, porque si era así, tenía que aclarar de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo.

-Ben-

-Te quiero preguntar…Te quería preguntar-Me limpié un poco la garganta. - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo? ¿Quieres sólo sexo o algo más serio? -pregunté directa, dejando a un Ben medio descolocado.

-Necesito que me respondas tu primero - me contestó con semblante serio.

\- ¿Por qué? - se resaltó mi cara de duda.

\- Porque es obvio lo que yo quiero. –

-Para mí no. - Fruncí el ceño. - Yo no asumo nada hasta que la otra persona me dice qué quiere, si no es así, se presta para malentendidos y corazones rotos. –

\- Rey. Me gustas desde que compartimos aula en la universidad. – Me confesó. – sólo que nunca tuve el coraje de hablarte, y en el momento que me atreví hacerlo, porque lo había conversado con Connix, ocurrió lo de mi madre y me tuve que retirar, y perdí toda oportunidad de entablar una conversación contigo. Luego de eso, cuando te volví a ver rondando por ahí en la base y en el aeropuerto, me ilusioné, pensando que el destino me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y que indudablemente tenía que aprovecharla. Pero cuando tuve el valor de invitarte a salir de nuevo fue demasiado tarde, me enteré de que habías renunciado a tu puesto. Pero ahora, cuando te vi esa mañana, volvió esa esperanza que había perdido, y desenterraste todos esos sentimientos que había tenía guardados hace años. - Curvó la comisura de sus labios. -Sigues igual de hermosa como aquel día que pisaste por primera vez la sala que iban a impartir cálculo. –

Me quedé sin habla, dejándome mariposas en el estómago con la confesión de amor que me había hecho Ben. Al pobre muchacho le gustaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero el maldito destino nunca le quiso dar la oportunidad a reunirse conmigo hasta ahora.

-Bueno… Ahora que sabes lo obvio que quiero, me gustaría saber qué quieres tú. -

Ben se me quedó mirando fijo atento a mi respuesta, sin embargo, las palabras no me salían, estaba muy anonadada con todo esto y… emocionada. Quería gritarle que también me gustaba, y que de verdad me sentía a gusto a su lado como nunca lo había sentido con alguien, pero las palabras estaban todavía atoradas en mi garganta.

Tenía que salir rápido de este trance, no quería que malinterpretara mi silencio, y se sintiera incómodo con su declaración, dejando su ego por los suelos. No se lo merecía.

-Bueno- Se aclaro la garganta- Entenderé si no era lo que estabas…-

-También me gustas- Lo interrumpí- Y también quiero intentar algo serio contigo. -

\- ¿De verdad? – Me decía con duda.

-Sí.- Sonreí-No sé qué me hiciste Ben Solo, pero me hechizaste después de nuestra salida al supermercado. -Bromeé.

\- ¿Segura que no es para que quede como un idiota delante de ti después de esa confesión? – seguía con rostro serio.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. -refuté indignada. – No soy esa clase de persona. De verdad me gustas. Es más, hace unos días atrás me estaba cuestionando el por qué nunca me animé a conocer más gente en la universidad, si hubiera sido así, creo que desde hacía mucho ya seríamos novios. – Me sonrojé por ese último comentario demás.

Al moreno nunca lo vi sonreír de aquella manera como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, con una sonrisa felicidad pura. Al fin el destino le cumplía el deseo de tenerme a su lado. Y a mí, alguien con quien poder entregarle lo mejor de mí a la persona correcta y tener una pizca de alegría que desde el accidente me hacía falta.

-Es bueno escucharlo-

-Falta una hora todavía para que sea año nuevo- cambié de tema porque me puse muy nerviosa- podríamos esperar en el lugar donde nos llevaste Ben, quizás desde allá se vean los fuegos artificiales –

-Buena idea, no se me hubiera ocurrido- se levantó de la silla. – Vine en camioneta, así que llegaremos rápido. –

-Genial- me levanté también.

Empecé mi caminar para dirigirme a mi habitación y buscar de una chaqueta, pero cuando pasé por al lado del pelinegro, me tomó por sorpresa su gentil agarre a mi brazo para detener mi andar.

Me estremeció su tacto, esto era nuevo. Tuve que levantar mi mentón para cruzar nuestras miradas, ya que el muchacho era bastante más alto que yo, y cuando recorrí aquel camino con mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él, no conseguí evitar el hipnotismo de esos bellos orbes oscuros inconfundibles que tenía el moreno al instante que se encontraron.

Comenzó a extasiarme su respirar y rogar a mi boca que le diera una segunda probada de ese exquisito sabor que tenía Ben en sus labios que tanto habían extrañado y deseado en su ausencia. Pero, el joven Solo fue el primero en no reprimirse el recordar de aquella primera vez que unimos nuestras bocas, superando con creces el sentir que nos produjo nuestro primer beso en aquel amanecer dentro de su camioneta frente mi edificio.

Pensé que había olvidado el cómo se debía proceder cuando se presentaba este tipo de suceso, pero se me dio de manera natural, y por mera inercia fui directo a su cuello para rodearlo con mis brazos, atreviéndome de paso de acariciar sus hermosas hebras azabache que tapaban las grandes orejas de un Ben Solo que desde la universidad lo tenía loco.

Y el moreno no se quedó atrás, pues pasó de un agarre firme de mi cintura a rodear mi zona lumbar con sus brazos, para acortar mucho más nuestra distancia y empezar transmitir a través de nuestro calor por el contacto que nos correspondíamos.

Me encantaba todo esto. Las mariposas, las risas, nuestras estupideces, lo que me hacía sentir con un dulce beso, y sobre todo nuestra conexión inexplicable. Verdaderamente era una sensación única, no sabía cómo lo hacía para que con sólo una caricia y un beso lograra que me encantara más el piloto, otorgándome la absoluta razón de haber tomado la decisión correcta al darme una oportunidad de comenzar algo sincero con él.

Pero perdí el control de la situación, cuando por instinto mordí levemente su labio luego de separarnos y respirar por esa placentera unión de las líneas que figuraban una sonrisa.

Se me asomó la vergüenza al instante. Sinceramente no sabía de dónde había salido ese comportamiento que no correspondía por ahora. Quizás para en unas semanas, o unos días más si es que no me aguantaba, o no nos resistíamos para aquel entonces.

Aunque, al segundo después que volví a visualizar esos hermosos iris ámbar, no encontré un negativo por parte de él, más bien un breve asombro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento- Me distancié más de él- Mejor… ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos- me contestó con una sonrisa dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado!
> 
> Lamentablemente el próximo será el último, pero tengo pensado continuarlo en un fic aparte, por si quieren saber más que pasó con esta parejita y su diario vivir👀.
> 
> Eso ps! :3 saludos! Nos leemos.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


	9. Final

Llevábamos la mitad del camino y yo me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Hacía algunos minutos atrás había dado comienzo a una relación. A una seria, y hasta ahora no me había caído el peso de lo que me había metido, entrando toda la inseguridad a mi cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba preparada mentalmente para algo más así? ¿quizás era muy pronto? ¿estuvo correcto que me arriesgara el compartir algo tan valioso como el tiempo con una persona que conocí hace algunos días? ¿y si lo arruinaba? ¿si no podía continuar la sinceridad entre los dos de mi vida pasada?

-Rey-

-Dime- salí de mi trance contestando rápido.

-¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó el moreno de reojo sin desconcentrarse del camino.

-Nada- mentí- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes cara de preocupada. –

-No no. No es nada… O sea…Quiero decir… -Rayos, ahora era yo la que balbuceaba nerviosa -Olvídalo. No te preocupes.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – mencionó con duda y un tono desalentador.

-No no. Es sólo…-

-Rey- Me interrumpió- No te quiero presionar. Pero si es algo que sucede entre los dos, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. – afirmó serio, quitando un por instante sus ojos de la carretera para interceptarse con los míos. – Aprecio mucho la honestidad. Por lo menos de mi parte siempre te diré la verdad, y espero de corazón que tú también lo hagas. -me confesó un poco más relajado. – Sinceramente no me gustaría que empezáramos de esta manera. –

Wow, me impresionó lo verdaderamente claro que tenía todo el piloto. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería y cuán determinado estaba por hacer que esto resultara de la mejor manera posible.

-No Ben, es sólo… ¿Desde cuándo que no tienes novia? – solté sorpresivamente, dejando a un moreno con cara muy notoria de duda.

\- Dos años. – de igual manera me respondió el piloto frunciendo el ceño extrañado. - ¿Por qué?

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado después de eso? –

-Hasta el año pasado, con muchas. -contestó con naturalidad mientras se estacionaba, ya habíamos llegado al lugar.

No pude evitar que se asomara una pequeña expresión de asombro por la respuesta que me había dado. Creo que el piloto sólo se mostró tímido conmigo de primera instancia.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esas preguntas? – se acomodó en el asiento para mirarme, ya había apagado el motor.

-De la preparatoria que no tengo novio. -solté sin más. – y tuve una relación por varios meses sin compromiso. Y bueno, también muchas fugaces de una noche, pero fueron hace dos años. –

Ben no estaba comprendiendo mi punto, haciéndomelo notar con su expresión de la cara.

-A lo que voy, es que…-Respiré profundo para prepararme a lo que iba a decir. - Me aterra arruinarlo, llevo mucho tiempo sin tener una relación seria, y me preocupa equivocarme por estar acostumbrada a lo otro. -empecé a escucharme afligida. – Realmente todo esto es nuevo para mí, más que nada porque viví engañando a la gente con la que he compartido desde que llegué acá, y me da miedo que te aburras de mí por toda esta inseguridad que se asomó de repente, o que tú vivas con la incertidumbre si es que te estoy contando la verdad o no… - me detuve, me estaba empezando a faltar el aire por escupir las palabras prácticamente. -Demonios, enredé todo, no sé por qué pregunté esa estupidez de tus parejas. – froté mis ojos con frustración. -Lo siento...

-Tranquila Rey, no te preocupes, de cierta forma entendí tu punto, y a lo que querías llegar con todo el interrogatorio. – me sonrió tierno entre risas. -Estas fuera práctica, y supongo que, como ahora no vas a tener que inventar alguna historia cuando te pregunte algo de tu vida pasada, te será difícil mencionar la verdad, ya que estuviste años omitiendo esa parte tuya.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos, este hombre era muy perceptivo con todo.

-Y lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- ¿En serio? -

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo haría? Si esa noche que compartimos juntos en navidad se notó mucho que era un tema bastante sensible lo de tus padres. Incluso, creo que no lo has compartido con alguien, digo, al ver cómo tomaste mi pregunta.

\- Bueno… se lo dije a mi jefa, como te comenté, pero sólo que ellos estaban en el avión, lo demás lo dedujo sola, y no quiso preguntar nada más.

-Entiendo. Aunque, si mi instinto no me falla, esa noche que compartimos te comportaste de lo más natural. A menos que todo lo que me contaste no fuera real. –

Era cierto, se me había olvidado ese punto, el que me fluyeron las palabras con el piloto, comentando mis anécdotas en la base, mis rutinas de mi antiguo trabajo, y lo más importante mi verdadera forma de ser.

-No no. Todo fue real, autentico. -

-Entonces no te preocupes, solo sigue siendo tu misma, y vive tu proceso de forma tranquila. Yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda mientras nos vayamos conociendo más. -me tomó de la mano para tranquilizarme. – De todas maneras, como te mencioné anteriormente sobre la honestidad, me gustaría que por lo menos si se trata de nosotros, nunca te reprimas en decirme algo, sea bueno o malo.

-Sí… trataré de siempre hacerlo. Y espero que tú también lo hagas conmigo. -levanté uno de los extremos de la comisura de mi sonrisa.

-Dalo por hecho… Aunque si no estas preparada aún por todo lo que me estas confesando, entenderé perfectamente si te arrepientes de intentarlo. Si es que quieres superar lo tuyo sola-

-Siendo sincera, me gustaría seguir con esto. Me hará bien. Además, siento que es un buen incentivo para comenzar a ser más honesta con la gente, y sobre todo conmigo misma. -

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. – me entregó una sonrisa dulce propia de él con el reflejo de una luz perteneciente del cielo. Eran los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ya es media noche?- Miré la hora que marcaba mi celular para confirmar.

-Parece que sí. Vamos-

Salimos de la camioneta y nos quedamos justo en frente de su capó para presenciar ese bello espectáculo de las hermosas luces producto de las explosiones de los fuegos. Era un bailar de colores y formas que te hipnotizaban al levantar la vista.

-Ben- lo llamé sin quitar los ojos del cielo. -Nunca he esperado algo en especial para año nuevo, ni me he esmerado a que sea mejor que al anterior. -dije confesando. -Pero ahora lo único que tengo en mente es que lo que acabamos de empezar entre nosotros avance de la mejor manera posible. -Tomé de su mano y enlacé mis dedos con los de él mientras volvía conectar nuestro mirar. - y que esta llama que se acaba de encender entre nosotros nunca se extinga. – terminé de apretar su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

No pudo para nada pasar desapercibido el irradiar de felicidad que se estaba mostrando justo ahora por medio del brillar de sus ojos. Es más, ni siquiera quiso pestañear para no matar ese hermoso conectar, cuando le confesé lo que anhelaba para nuestro futuro. Realmente deseaba con toda mi alma poder estar siempre presente en aquellos momentos en el que tuviera ese rostro por cualquier cosa que lo cautivara. Que me diera ese privilegio de compartirme sus vivencias.

Y la atracción magnética volvió hacerse presente como aquella mañana de navidad, pero esta vez acompañada por una suave mano perteneciente al joven Ben Solo que acariciaba mi congelada y ruborizada mejilla producto de mi confesar. Su calor me inundó de la felicidad que estaba compartiéndome a través de él, y la unión que se ocasionó entre las finas líneas que hacían posible que existieran la acción de besar culminara este llenar.

Por mí, no hubiera dejado jamás de tener esos labios unidos a los míos, pero lamentablemente tendría que respirar en algún momento ¿no?. Aunque por suerte, sabía que este no sería el último beso que tendría por parte del piloto, pues desde ahora en adelante ellos siempre estarían presente cuando necesitara recordar su sabor, ya que desde esta noche llena de luces aclamando el llegar de un nuevo año, también serían testigos del comenzar de nuestra historia con el moreno.

-Feliz año nuevo Ben Solo. –

-Feliz año nuevo hermosa Rey Palpatine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia.  
> Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad de leerla, sobre todo a los que estuvieron en todo el proceso de construcción esperando la actualización. Y también a los que en algún momento pasen a leerla en una búsqueda infinita de leer reylo ua.  
> También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a mis primeros seguidores y lectores.  
> A mi novio que fue mi primer fan, y a dos amigos que les mostré antes los cap para que los chequeara y me dieran el visto bueno para que los subiera.  
> Quiero mencionar también que tengo en mente hacer una secuela y relatar un poco el diario vivir de esta hermosa parejita. Les dejaré un adelanto si es que les apetece seguir leyendo.  
> Eso ps :3 que estén super, nos leemos!


	10. A medio superar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bellox, aquí les dejo un adelanto de la secuela que contará un poquito del diario vivir de esta hermosa pareja, bajo el nombre "a medio superar"

Estaba nevando.

Coruscant se envolvía de esa hermosa capa blanca que cubría las calles de nieve fresca. Era mágico, me ecantaba eso de la ciudad. Se que en su tiempo me gustó mucho el clima soleado, porque me crié en un pueblo caluroso, pero cuando me mudé acá, no me fue difícil acostumbrarme al clima y me terminé enamorando de sus bellos inviernos y calidos veranos.

Sin embargo, mi vista de las hermosas calles de la ciudad se vio interrumpida por el quebrajar del asfalto bajo mis pies haciendo que me hundiera en un oscuro abismo.

-Rey. Despierta-

-¿Ah?- dije con voz ronca, aún estaba media dormida.

-Rey. Lleva veinte minutos sonando tu alarma. – me susurro dulce cerca de mi oído acariciando mi mejilla.

-¡¿Veinte minutos?!- me escandalice, levantándome rápido yendo directo al baño -¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando pasaron los cinco?-

-Quería saber cuanto esta vez tardarías en darte cuenta de que tu celular te pide a gritos a que te despiertes- dijo entre risas- Aún me sorprendo cuan pesado es tu sueño. -

-Sabes que es por las fechas. – le respondí desconforme, mientras me quitaba el pijama y se calentaba el agua.

-Cierto. Aunque tu mejor marca fue hace unos meses. Asi que, no se lo atribuyo tanto a diciembre. - me comentó animador, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del baño mientras bebía de su café.

-¿Y que haces tu con tu uniforme puesto? Pensé que solo trabajarías en la tarde y en la noche. -le pregunté mientras me duchaba.

-Me llamaron para un remplazo. Solo un viaje. Estaré en casa a medio día. Luego volveré al aeropuerto hacer mis vuelos programados. -

-A veces pienso que abusan de ti. – le dije al pelinegro no muy convencida ya vistiéndome.

-Igual lo pienso. Pero es dinero extra. - me besó en la frente. - Vamos, desayunemos. No te preocupes por el tiempo, te pasaré a dejar. -

...

:3


End file.
